


hélène and dolokhov, arm in arm (pierre the cuckold sits at home)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [10]
Category: Captain America (Marvel Movies), Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling, Iron Man (Marvel Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Mentions of morning sickness, Misogyny, Post Deathly Hallows, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: Steve had always had a romanticised view of war.Or, Honey moves on and Captain America does not approve.





	hélène and dolokhov, arm in arm (pierre the cuckold sits at home)

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from The Opera in _Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812_. I think it's ironic in a good way.

Steve had always had a romanticised view of war. That was something Tony had always told him (to his face) - even Natasha looked at him in disbelief sometimes.

He didn't see what was so wrong with it. Men would band together to fight for a cause greater than them and return to their girls...who'd been waiting faithfully.

Steve hadn't had the chance to have that with Peggy and she moved on. He didn't blame her for that. She'd thought he was dead after all. And anyway, he could have it again, with Honey Stark.

Honey was an enigma. Mainly because she didn't have a mother and an over-abundance of males in her life. How she could even act like a lady still astounded Steve.

"Who are your parents?" He had asked one night, not long after the invasion.

"I have my dad."

"No - your real parents."

She had flinched at that. Her shoulders drew back.

"I don't know them. They're dead. Murdered." She wouldn't listen to any of his questions after that and left, despite him trying to get her to stay.

He also didn't understand why she insisted on living in the Tower still - or keeping her job at Stark Industries. After all, that Agent fellow from the Department of Magic (and who that even known that'd exsisted) said they were 'practically' married or something, so surely she didn't need the job anymore. And after Ultron, she still refused to move in with him - sighting the safety of the baby.

Steve felt...mixed feelings about the prospect about being a father. When she had sent him the letter telling him (and she didn't even have the courage to tell him face to face) he had felt slightly jubilant. But with the constant voicemails of Honey whining about 'morning sickness' made him more and more irritated. How come she had so much trouble doing what women were supposed to do yet insisted on acting like a business man.

* * *

 He felt bad about asking Wanda to break their bond - but it was for Bucky's safety! And everyone else's. Even Honey to a degree - surely their would be people wanting to exploit her for it, maybe even Tony.

* * *

 "Hey Cap! Come have a look at this!"

Startled, Steve wandered into the living room and was shocked to see Honey - of all people, on the television.

" _Lady Stark, we're honoured to have you with us today, especially as one of the newer signatories of the Sovokia Accords._ " The female news anchor gushed. Honey laughed.

" _It's an honour to be here. Though I would like to stress my signing the Accords does not mean that I am now an Avenger. I just wanted to stay within the law - especially as I'm living within the Compound._ "

Clint snorted.

"That's Starks for you - selling out to save themselves."

Wanda nodded in agreement.

" _Can you tell us more about your adorable baby boy. Rumours suggest he was born on Asgard?_ "

Honey smiled coyly, head tilting to the side. Steve had always hated it when she did that. It always made him feel inferior. Like he was below her somehow.

" _I don't think that that is relevant to the Accords, is it?_ " She asked, making the woman flush in response, " _James is doing well - Pietro is looking after him tonight though I can't wait to get back home and cuddle him again._ "

The group all froze.

"She can't mean..." Clint trailed off, risking a glance at Wanda. Steve couldn't help but hope that it was a slip of the tongue. Why would such information be kept from Wanda?

" _Perhaps then 'Lady' Stark, you would like to explain why you have signed the Accords when Captain America - the father of your child - refused?_ " The male news anchor asked, looking much more grim faced. In response, Honey looked like the Arctic.

" _Because unlike 'Captain America' I actually read the Accords? And call me 'too modern' but I believe a man is only a child's father if he is actually present in raising the child. Seeing as I have not seen Mr. Rogers since before the fall of Ultron, it would be impossible to say that he is in anyway James' father."_

The make news reporter looked shocked and, as the women discussed something called 'hyperemesis gravidarum', Steve couldn't help but feel insulted.

His son didn't have any other father but him.

* * *

 Nearly a year later, the television was showing a charity ball that was a function for the Maria Stark Foundation (and didn't that make Steve wince). It wasn't their first choice - but with no transport and their weapons somehow not working (and Steve's shield still hadn't been returned) there was little else they could do.

" _And just now Lady Stark - the new head of the Foundation - has arrived. It seems that she is arm in arm with Pietro Maximoff._ "

" _Don't you think that they make a fine couple Diane? The heiress of Stark Industries and an Avenger willing to throw himself on the mercy of the courts._ "

Steve didn't hear anything else, too busy focusing on his girl and that Sokovian bastard. They were stood too close together and he had the nerve to press a kiss the Honey's knuckles. They looked sickeningly happy

When Steve returned there would be words had. Honey should have known better than to not wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh - I feel so unclean right now. I had to have a few drinks to finish this off because my sober brain recoiled at every word. 
> 
> There's going to be a companion piece to this but from Pietro's point of view...should be fun. 
> 
> Please leave a comment xx


End file.
